Abarat Book 1 ReWritten
by Writerlady118
Summary: book 1 rewritten wsame char. but twisted plot. plz r&r!
1. Default Chapter

Abarat Re-Written

Disclaimer: I do not own Abarat nor any of it's characters. If I did I would be rich!

Note: Mischief and Malingo are both 16, nearly the same age as Candy. You'll see why I did this in future chapters. I also took out Mischief's brothers (sorry to the people who liked them but I couldn't keep up with their names!).

_Prolouge_

On the island of Gorgossium below one of the volcanoes was a precinct. It was where all of Abarat's notorious crimanals were sent. One of the prisoner's there was making a plan. He had been caught stealing one of Carrion's most precious items from one of his servants.

The prisoner took a needle out of his pocket that also contained a small pistol and put it toward the locks. He smirked, thinking, _Those fools! They should've known better than to skip frisking a master criminal._ He played with the lock for awhile until he heard a faint click and he yanked the lock open. The door of his cell creaked as he pushed it gently so as not to create a disturbance.

He tiptoed quietly down the narrow hallway and had his back toward the wall. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer. His heart was beating fast. Suddenly he saw the guard…

The guard was strolling and whistling while he carried an important package---to be delivered to Carrion of course. He didn't see the prisoner, only a fist coming in contact with his face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The prisoner said in a mocking tone. "A package? For Carrion? How sweet! I think I'll take this from you…it's the least I can do after destroying your face." And with great flourish, Mischief grabbed the package from the unconscious guard's hands and studied it. The brown box looked moldy and had a loose string tied around it. He carefully removed the string when---

"Hey! You there!" One of the guard's had spotted him. _Shit, _he thought as the guard ran back down the hallway to call for backup. "I guess it's time to go." He said amiably to the unconsious guard. "Been a real pleasure meeting you!" He waved his hand at him and ran down the hall just as the guard who spotted him hit the siren.

The noise rang in his ears as he sprinted through the exit and ran as fast as he could…

….only to reach the edge of the cliff.

He slipped, but caught himself. He saw the Sea of Izabella hitting the jagged rocks that lay below.

"Hold it right there, John Mischief." Mischief turned around slowly after hearing his name. He recognized that voice before he met the man's gaze: Mendelson Shape. He was staring at him menacingly, sensing the fear in John Mischief. He stepped forward casually, knowing that Mischief could not escape this one.

Mischief said nothing to Shape, just glanced down at the rocks below.

"You fool, did you really think you could escape this place? This is Gorgossium, boy. Carrion knows all your tricks…"

Mischief's heart just kept thumping as Shape talked. He kept looking at Shape then back to the sea below…

Shape had pulled out a pistol that was concealed in his robes and pointed it at Mischief. "Come back here, boy, and bring that package with you. I don't care if you jump, your life is of no importance to Carrion. Just bring the package."

Mischief held out the package to make it look like he was going to drop it into the waters below. He had a smirk on his face that made Shape furious and nervous.

"Fool, you don't know what's in there! Bring it back now! Or I'll shoot you!"

Mischief threw the package from one hand to the other. Then he said in an amused tone, "You want this? Yes? Then come and get it!" Before Shape could react, Mischief fell backwards and landed into the sea below…

Shape had gone back up to the tower where Carrion had awaited news of the commotion that had happened down in the precinct.

"Well?" Carrion's voice was filled with fury and agitation.

"Well….sir…J-J-John Mischief…he's…well…"

"Yes!"

"He has escaped…sir."

"What!" Carrion slammed his fists down on some books that were on his study.

"He escaped with your package…"

Carrion then slapped Shape across the face. Shape got knocked down and he backed up into a corner. Carrion knocked the books that were in his way, his eyes were red with anger and the fluid in that was encased in a neckbrace that he wore bubbled.

"You!" He pointed at Shape. "You! Go get him back and make sure that you bring that package! Do not fail me! Do you understand? Do not fail me or you will end up just like your brother!"

"Y-y-yes master…I shall not fail you…"

Shape exited the room, still shaking. The slap that Carrion had given him had stung. As soon as the door slammed behind him, Shape broke down into heart wrenching sobs.

In the waters, Mischief was floating unconcious, dreaming of his past life. He dreamed of innocent laughter, the smell of roses, the touch of a hand on his…and his voice calling out: _Princess…Princess…Princess…!_

Well, should I keep going with this? Plz read and review if you liked it or if u didn't! Ur flames help me be a better writer, so plz take the time to tell me if it sucked or if it was good. Thnx!


	2. Strange Meetings

Disclaimer: I still don't own Abarat…darn lol.

Chapter 1: Strange Meetings

"Candy Quackenbush are you paying attention!"

Ms. Schwartz's voice awakened Candy from her daydream. She blinked, startled. Ms. Schwartz had just slapped a paper on Candy's desk that had a huge red F written on it. Candy started to heave a big sigh. _I'm not in the mood for her bitching, _Candy thought to herself as Ms. Schwartz jammed her fists into her hips and gave Candy a strict look. Deborah Hackbarth and her clique started giggling. They loved to see Ms. Schwartz torture Candy. They all thought she was a weirdo and had done horrible things to her ever since Kindergarden.

"This—this THING that you have turned into me is nothing but a work of pure fiction and—"

Candy immediately cut her off, "It's NOT fiction, I checked my sources and everything."

Ms. Schwartz was taken aback. Candy had never spoken out of line before, but she immediately regained her composure and said very loudly, "This is nothing more than gossip! I asked for facts, Quackenbush. Do I need to remind you what FACTS are?"

Candy just rolled her eyes and pleaded with the Lord for patience. Maybe if the assignment wasn't so stupid then she probably would've done a better job. The assignment was to collect ten FACTS about Chickentown, Minnesota, where there was more chickens than people. Chickentown USA, the place she unfortunately happened to live in. She had gone to every library in town for any interesting information but found the same stuff. Then her mother suggested she go visit Nora in the hotel on Lincoln Street. Candy went off reluctantly; the woman may have been nice but she was kind of a nutcase. Nora had showed her one of the abandoned hotel rooms and told her that Henry Murkitt had stayed there. She told her about how Chickentown was originally named after him and after his wife left him and the town ended up changing its name to Chickentown, Henry Murkitt had killed himself, leaving red stains all over the walls. Nora also showed Candy Henry Murkitt's sextant, which Candy thought was odd that he had kept it, since there was no sea for miles in Chickentown.

Ms. Schwartz continued her assault on Candy, "Look at Ruth Ferris's work!" She then grabbed Ruth's report and shoved it in Candy's face. "Look at these charts and graphs!" She then flipped the pages so Candy could see the "oh-so-lovely" charts and graphs on the wonders of the chicken factory.

_Oh please,_ Candy was growing tired and she wanted the day to end already. Not like she was going to go straight home. After school, her father would always be on his recliner with a beer in one hand and a remote in the other, yelling at everybody to piss off and let him enjoy his peace and quiet. Several times he had beat Candy, leaving bruises all over her arms and face. Deborah Hackbarth would tell all her friends that Candy's father was a raving lunatic and deserved to be fired from his job at the chicken factory and she always said this while Candy was near. Candy had to resist the temptation to slap Deborah's stupid face and throw her into a wall.

Candy just started daydreaming while Ms. Schwartz was _blah blah blahing…Ruth Ferris this, Ruth Ferris that…yadda yadda yadda…_She saw waves in her mind, and they were crashing on the shore. She didn't know why she was thinking of this, probably because she was thinking of the story she heard about Henry Murkitt with his sextant, waiting for his ship to come in…

She then rose up out of her seat and proceeded to walk out of the classroom, down the hall, out of the school, and down the street. Candy knew she was going to have hell when she went back to school (or if she was allowed to go back at all) and tried to command her feet to stop, but her mind was blurred with waves. Bright blue waves crashing on the sea shore…

She went past Lincoln Street, past the hotel, and down an empty street where she came across a sign that said: "Street Ends". _Well, duh! _Candy thought as she went past the sign and onto the grass. She spotted an old building that looked as though it would collapse any second. She wondered what the building was and was going to go get a closer look when she stepped on something that crunched under her foot. She bent down to inspect it and saw that it was fish bones. Fish bones? Here? Impossible.

As she kept walking, she spotted other strange objects. Seashells, more fish bones, and strange pottery. How did these things get here? Before she could think of any possiblities, an object fell out of the grass and lay at her feet…

John Mischief woke up in a grassy area. He looked around to figure out where he was and spotted the lighthouse. _The Hereafter. _He stood up and looked around and spotted someone. Quickly, he ducked down and cursed himself. _How the hell did I end up in this mess! _He thought. _You know how…_A voice in his head replied. Mischief shook these thoughts away and kept hidden. He then remembered that he had stolen a box from being delivered to Carrion and found it hidden behind his jacket which was worn out. He took it out for a minute and looked at it, wondering why Carrion wanted this ordinary looking box. He heard something crunch right beside him and was so startled that he dropped the box and reached out to grab it…

Candy went to grab the box when she saw a hand peek out from the tall grass. She quickly drew back her hand and started to get up, coming face to face with a strange creature that looked like something from a bad horror flick.He had orange skin and antlers growing at the top of his head. She was speechless for a few minutes, but then found her vocal cords and screamed. The creature screamed too and soon Candy stopped and backed up. _Oh my God am I hallucinating? Am I having a bad acid trip? What the hell is going on? _Candy thought as the creature stepped closer with a look of shock on its face.

"Stay back!" Candy warned. "I know umm….karate!" _That was so lame…_Candy thought regretfully.

"Huh?" The creature said, his face having a puzzled expression.

"Stay back!" Candy said after the creature took another step toward her.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I just got..err…sidetracked, that's all." The creature put his hands up in defense.

Candy brought down her guard. "Ok…so…wha---I mean…who are you?" She thought asking him what he was would be a little rude.

"John Mischief." He tugged at the collar of his jacket with both hands in such a cocky way that Candy had to roll her eyes. _Oh please._

But after she heard the name she suddenly had an image of flowers. Flowers? And she had an urge to reach out and hold this…John Mischief's hand. That's stupid, why would she want to do that to somebody she just met?

"And your name is?" John Mischief asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh…my name's Candy."

Candy.

He was kind of disappointed. But what did he expect? That she would come back from the dead? She was gone, gone forever. His heart was thumping against his ribs hard. When he saw her he instantly thought that some miracle had happened and that she was alive…

So that's the end of chapter 1. Many more chapters to come! Hope u guys enjoyed this. Yeah I kno it's not my best writing, but it will hopefully get better! Remember to R&R!


End file.
